This invention relates to closures and decorative accessories for apparel/fabric, specifically to a two part button system allowing a secure and easy snap-on/snap-off action between a decorative top piece and a button base member, after the base member has been attached to fabric/apparel. When they are in their usable positions with respect to one another, the top piece and base member have opposed perimeter configurations that create a small crevice between them. Connection of the decorative top piece to the button base member is secure during use, with separation and removal of the top piece from the base member occurring only when a combined compressing and upward prying force is applied in the crevice, allowing the top piece thereafter to be easily and promptly lifted away from the base member and optionally replaced by a substitute top piece that changes the button system appearance. Also, since the present invention has a button base member that is nearly indistinguishable in form and function from a traditional solitaire button, except for the slight downwardly-narrowing sloped wall leading to an inset groove at the base of its recessed thread pan, when desired and as an alternative fashion statement, the button base member may be worn without the attachment of a decorative top piece. The options for decorative top pieces are unlimited, allowing for a traditional looking and functioning base member that is connected to fabric/apparel in the usual fashion, but also able one-at-a-time to accept numerous and various decorative top pieces as desired and changed at will.